Halo Reach: Six's adventure
by Killer Queen Bites Za Dusto
Summary: He was an elite agent for ONI but now he's the new member of Noble team, what happens when Ron Belowski the new Noble Six meets a certain female Spartan and finds out he cares more for her than he should? Rated M for language and gore M Six x Kat/Noble Two. Couldn't fit other genres but it's Action, Adventure, Humor, and Romance pretty much.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction I've ever written (and probably the only one I'll ever write) but I do encourage constructive criticism so please let me know if you would like to see something or if there's something wrong in spelling, grammar, or the story in general.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: I do not own Halo or any of it's characters, all credit goes to Bungie and 343 industries.**_

 **In this fan fiction Noble Six is male btw.**

 **Well, enjoy...**

Chapter 1: Newcomer

' _Of all the places I had to be put...why...why did it have to be Noble team, well doesn't really matter as long as I get to_ _kill_ _some shit.'_ The dark armor clad Spartan thought to himself while inspecting his helmet. He had just gotten word from Billy in the IT department back at ONI that he'd been transferred to Noble team about 3 hours ago and is now on his way to Noble's current little encampment where he'd meet his new merry band of suicidal idiots. And after along and uncomfortable ride in a warthog he finally arrived at his destination ' _looks like this is my_ _final_ _destination...looks just peachy.'_ As Six was walking towards the tent he spotted a Spartan III in green which appeared to be a sniper. The Spartan just shot him a hard look and went back to maintaining his sniper rifle _'ok Mr._ _One shot'_ Six thought as he walked into the tent. When he walked in the first thing he noticed was a Spartan sitting there...in silence just sharpening a kukri knife with a cold dead look in his eyes...even though Six couldn't see the eyes he knew that man was a cold stoned killer, _'spooky'._ He then noticed a man in blue who he assumed to be the leader...he was speaking to someone but he didn't care who because he was focused on the giant in front of him that towered over the other Spartans _'must be a Spartan II with that height...wonder how big his di...'_ All of Six'sthoughts ended when he was stopped in his tracks by a beautiful female Spartan in armor that was a light shade of blue, he was put in a trance by the majestic sight in front of him...oh those piercing blue eyes, those thighs that would save lives, and those lips that could suck his soul out right now...he got a boner. "Commander" the female Spartan stated while looking at the team leader's direction. The leader quickly wrapped up his conversation andturned to look at the new recruit who had walked in earlier. "So that's our new Six" the taller Spartan stated,"commander" Six simply stated while nodding his head at the leader to acknowledge him, "Call me Carter soldier" replied the commander _'well whatever floats your_ boat' Six thought to himself. "Kat you read his file?" questioned Carter "only the parts that weren't covered in black inc" replied the female _'well at least he new the name of the girl_ _who's gonna give him a wet dream tonight'_ the dark armored Spartan thought to himself. As the team started movingout the tent Carter spoke to Six "I'm not gonna lie to you Spartan, you're stepping into some shoes the rest of the team rather leave unfilled. Me? I'm just glad to have Noble back to full strength. I've read your file, even the parts ONI didn't want me to, you have some impressive skills lieutenant but remember this: we're a team, that lone wolf stuff stays behind. Got it?" "Yes sir" was all Six replied with, after all he didn't want the rest of the team to know just how overconfident he was...yet. They then began to board the falcon and Carter then begins to introduce Six to the rest of the team. "I'm Carter; Noble One and the leader, the pretty one over there that you were staring at is Kat aka Noble Two." It's a good thing that he said that last part pretty quietly or this would have become a whole whole new level of awkward. Carter then continued, "the sniper over there is June which is number 3, Emile...4,and Jorge...5." They then took off and headed towards their destination and Carter commented "welcome to reachSpartan"... _'oh boy...this is gonna be a long ride'_ Six thought while staring at his brand new love interest.

 **Well that's it for now, what do you guys think? Should I try to continue writing this story? And if so, then should Six end up with Kat and then she dies and he ends up with a Sangheili or should Kat live and they stay together?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, guys so far I've decided to have a Six x Kat romance and keep Kat alive. I honestly hope that those of you that are reading this story enjoy it whether if it's for the story, Six's inner thoughts, or the descriptions of things, etc. Anyway let's get back to our regularly scheduled program.**

 **PS: Whenever I have something in the actual story in BOLD with quotation marks (") it means that an action occurred. Ex: "Bam!"**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **I do not own Halo or any of it's characters, the credit goes to Bungie and 343 industries**

Chapter 2: With friends like these...

Six was just admiring the view as he was aboard the falcon when Carter started to brief them "listen up Noble team, we're looking at a downed relay outpost 50 clicks from Visegrad. We're gonna introduce ourselves to whoever took it out then Kat's gonna get it back online." Kat then replied with her own request "get me under the hood commander." Jorge quickly led up with his own comment that got Six thinking "sir why would rebels wanna cut off Reach from the rest of the colonies?" _'you know what? He's got a point'_ Six thought to himself. Carter then answered his question with "you get a chance maybe you can ask 'em Jorge." Kat then commented about how the team had lost signal with HQ and Carter quickly asked if they had any back up channels. "Searching...nada, can't say what's jamming us" commented the sexy Spartan. "You heard her dead zone confirmed, command will not be keeping us company this trip" stated Carter. "I feel lonely already" cracked Emile, the Spartan who looked too tough to joke, _'he probably jokes around to hide how he's really feeling...just like me, looks like we're more similar than I thought...you know, besides my stabbing kink.'_ The team then landed at their destination and Carter ordered the team to find anything that might tell them what happened here. Six was looking around some burning wreckage when he spotted something... _'looks like Kat should take a look at this'_ Six thought. "Hey Kat come check this out!" he shouted, the curvy blue-eyed Spartan quickly walked up to him..."what is it Six?" "I think I found something, thought you might wanna check it out since you're the expert in this field" Six replied. "And you'd be right in assuming that" stated Kat. She then started talking about something but he didn't notice...not because he was staring at her ass, but because he spotted something on the bodies... _'plasma burns'_ Six thought to himself. "Commander look at this, the victims have plasma burns" stated Six. "Good work lieutenant..." Carter paused between his words as he was thinking "there's only one thing that could do this Noble team." Jorge already new "the covenant" he simply stated. "The covenant? Here? On Reach?" questioned Emile. Carter then stated "we don't know for sure but let's keep moving, Kat...Six move up into the house." "Yes, sir" responded Kat _'well at least she isn't opposed to working with him, that's a good sign. Or maybe she's just hiding her dissatisfaction...'_ well whatever the case, Six was just happy that she didn't complain. As they both moved through the house they heard a noise..."heard that?" questioned Six, "yeah I did" Kat responded. "What is it Six?" Emile asked, "I think I heard something...like a screech of some sort" Six said. "Jun you see anything?" asked Carter, "nope nothing on the heat detection...wait I've spotted movement outside of the building!" "It's the covenant" Jorge stated. The first thing that Six did was start sprinting out with magnum in hand "wait!" shouted Kat, he ignored her and just charged right in and just **"BAM! BAM!...BAM!"** 3 easy headshots on some jackals followed up with Six drawing his 2 knives and began to cut through a group of grunts...they couldn't respond to his movements since they were so quick. Then Six ripped off the gas mask of one of the grunts, grabbed a frag from his belt, pulled the pin and let that sucker swallow it. Next thing you know **"BOOOOM!"** The grunt's guts were all over the place and blood was everywhere...Six enjoyed it though _'shit did I go a little TOO ballistic? Well I hope Carter doesn't get mad for charging in on my own'_ Six thought. Then when a jackal was about to snipe Six Kat came up with her assault rifle and lit that sucker up. "Save some for the rest of us!" shouted Emile as he shoved his shotgun down a grunt's mouth and fed him a good serving of lead while proceeding to cut down a jackals chest with his kukri and then cut it's throat. _'With friends like these then this might be better than I thought it would.'_

 **Well what did you think about this chapter? Should I stick with doing everything in third person or make Six first person pov?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup guys! So I'm still sticking with Six x Kat unless outvoted.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own Halo or any of it's characters, all credit goes to Bungie and 343 industries.**

Chapter 3: Advancements...

The remaining enemies were all finished off...mostly by Jorge _'damn that chaingun is dope!'_ thought Six. The team continued onward as they spotted a covenant dropship coming in to send in some reinforcements, "alright team remember we do this together" ordered Carter while looking in Six's direction _'well I guess he's more angry with me than I thought.'_ First the grunts dropped followed by some jackals and then 2 skirmishers, **"Bam!...Bam!"** Carter used his DMR to quickly dispatch the skirmishers and then Kat fired into the crowd of grunts with her assault rifle and killed well...most of them since they're cannon fodder after all. Then both Six and Emile sprinted in, knives drawn and just began cutting away at the jackals while Carter finished off the grunts. "Nice moves Emile" stated Six, "you too" Emile replied _'I think that we can really get along after all'_ thought Six. But then he saw Kat and everything else just...didn't matter anymore, he was mesmerized by the sway of her hips as she walked around the corpses looking for some plasma grenades to use. "Focus on the mission Six and then you can take a break" stated Carter which broke Six out of his trance, _'looks like the commander's the only one who knows about what I feel_ _towards Kat...I guess that's good...I guess.'_ "Of course sir" was all Six said as he tried to focus back into killer mode "Six I want you to go and flank the enemies up ahead...we'll distract them, time to show us what you're made of" Carter stated...Six just nodded and proceeded to get low and sneak around. "You sure we should let him go alone?" questioned Kat, "why...wanna keep him company?" joked Jun over the intercoms _'I think they forgot that I can hear everything that they're saying'_ thought Six. "What?! No, it's just that he just joined the team and we haven't seen what he can do!" argued Kat, "well if you don't remember, Six just charged in and killed an entire dropship of covenant on his one about 20 minutes ago...I think he's qualified" stated Jorge. Kat tried to argue "well that's true but..." "it's ok Kat...Six can handle himself, you don't have to worry about your new boyfriend" Carter stated. Kat's face right now...was red to say the least. "Looks like you **DO** have a thing for him after all!" commented Emile. Well it's not like she was completely uninterested in him, he was after all pretty tall, blonde, green-eyed, and was a damn good fighter. "So...you wanna check that shlong he packing then eh?" Emile said. He was probably trying to be a good wingman as well as the rest of the team...they were all failing miserably but trying nonetheless. "Oh shut up! He's just kinda cute that's all" Kat argued. _'Well it looks like I might have a shot with her after all'_ Six thought to himself.

 **Sorry if this chapter was kind of short guys I just wanted to show more character than the actual story in this chapter that's all. Anyways tell me how you felt about it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope that those of you who are reading are enjoying this series so far. I'm sticking with with Six being specialized in melee and marksmanship (hence why he uses his magnum and not his assault rifle).**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **I do not own Halo or any of it's characters, all credit goes to Bungie and 343 industries.**

Chapter 4: Winter Contingency

Six quietly moved low on the ground using the tall grass as cover as he went to flank the covenant squad. The squad consisted of 3 ultras, 6 grunts, and 4 jackals _'shit why do they have to have ultras?'_ Six thought to himself. As Six got behind the enemies and neared one of the elites who was further behind the rest of his team he drew both of his knives, one from his chest and the other from his right thigh. Six then stepped on a twig on the ground by "accident" which made a loud **"CRUNCH!"** sound, Six smirked as the elite quickly started to turn around and then Six immediately plunged both of his blades into the Sangheili's throat _'you're quick, but not quick enough'_ Six thought. Six stared at the lifeless body on the ground, admiring his kill when he realized that he had been spotted by one of the jackals, Six quickly reacted by throwing one of his knives at the jackal which hit it in the forehead "yea take that birdbrain!" Six exclaimed. Six then realized that he may have been a little too loud when the rest of the enemy squad turned to face him..."fuck" was all Six said as he quickly dove for a rock to use as cover as a hailstorm of plasma came flying in his direction. "Shit, shit, fuck, fuck I could really use that backup right about now!" Six yelled over the comms. "Roger that Six we're moving in now" Carter responded, "Oh thank fucking Jesus!" Six yelled. The rest of Noble team moved in and before they knew it, the covies were dead...very dead. "Thanks for that" Six said while sitting down munching on a granola bar he had stashed away, "Six that was extremely reckless of you...you could have died!" Kat yelled. "Relax I had you guys to cover me so there was really no worry, maybe it's because you missed me?" Six teased, Kat just grunted in frustration as she walked away "Careful there tiger, you might just unleash the beast" Jorge told Six..."yea well she's so cute when she's angry" was all Six responded with. "Emile you're with me, Six and Kat you take the trucks" Carter commanded..."yes sir!" the team responded in unison. Six and Kat grabbed a truck and Jorge hopped on the back. "Looks like it's just you and me...oh and freight train over here" joked Six, "yea well we're gonna need this freight train because he's got the big gun" replied Kat. The trio just kept driving until they met up with a squad of marines and had orders to keep them alive and wait for extraction. Jorge got help from Six and went up a tree using one of its branches as a mono-pod for his chaingun. "Smart idea" commented Kat, "thank you, I aim to impress" Six replied. Six then traded his assault rifle with a DMR that a marine had on him and then proceeded to go up another tree for height advantage. _'I have the hright advantage from here and Jorge is well hidden... plus his chaingun makes for a deadly surprise'_ Six thought to himself, Kat then went with the marines because they need someone to help keep them alive down there. Two covenant dropships arrived and lrft 5 elite minors, 3 grunts, 2 skirmishers, 3 jackals, 2 heavy ordnance grunts (grunts with fuel-rod cannons), and 1 elite ultra...oh and a hunter as well. Kat and the marines quickly unleashed a hellfire of bullets towards the tangos while Jorge provided support from above...in a tree. The covenant responded in kind unleashing plenty of plasma towards the UNSC troops while the hunter stayed in front just to tank bullets. Six then began unleashing pinpoint shots towards the heavy ordnance grunts hitting them square in the foreheads...in Six's perspective the grunts heads exploded with confetti followed up with children yelling "yay!" He was pretty fucked in the head. The elite ultra then grew tired of Six and drew it's sword ready to leap to his location and strike him down where he stands...or crouches to be exact. Six noticed this, stood up, drew both of his knives and yelled "In the words of Obi-Wan...I have the high ground!" the elite then responded with "you underestimate my power demon" and furiously and gracefully might I add jumped towards Six _'holy shit! Did he just say "you underestimate my power?"'_ Six thought. The Sangheili had full intention of cutting him in two...but to no avail as Six put both of his knives into the elite, each in one of it's legs and then snatched the elites sword from it's hand and cut it...in two. _'Oh yes episode III I love you'_ Six thought to himself but then quickly realized that this was no time to be day dreaming as there was still the hunter to kill which was tearing the marines a new one. "Huzzah! I've come to slay you mighty beast" Six yelled as he leaped towards the hunter, energy sword in hand. "This guy is something...I don't know what...but something" Jorge said, "couldn't agree more" replied Kat. Six landed on the hunter's back and plunged his long and might sword into the alien...that isn't what it sounded like...or it was depending on how you looked at it. The hunter let out a painful roar as it tried to get the Spartan off of it's back but it was useless, Six just repeatedly stabbed the creature over and over until it dropped dead. "Stupid damned Mgalekgolo" spat Six, "you know the proper terms?" questioned Jorge "Jorge my man, I know a lot of things about the covenant" replied Six. "You have got to be the most arrogant and confident man I've ever met...Ron" Kat sated, "well it looks like you know more about me than I had thought" commented Six. Now they just had to get picked up and officially issue...winter contingency.

 **So, what'd you think of this chapter? Was it better than the last...because I know that one was really short. I believe that this one was actually my longest one yet...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not posting for so long guys...it's either that I've just forgotten, was too lazy, or was busy (and by busy I mean playing Skyrim remastered).**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **I do not own Halo or any of it's characters, all credit goes to Bungie and 343 industries.**

Chapter 5: Bad Day...or is it?

After a few minutes of waiting, the falcons finally came in for evac. Six, Jorge, and Kat then went on to board the birds. Once they finally reached their destination, which was filled with covenant troops happily awaiting their arrival, they fought their way through and then Kat had her job to do which was get the damn doors closed. Emile and Jorge were covering the entrance to the facility while Six, Carter, and Jun were taking care of the bastards outside in the courtyard. _'of course they make me do the fucking hard work'_ Six thought to himself. "Six you looking a little tired out there! You want some help buddy?" remarked Emile, "Fuck you I'm fine!" replied Six, him and Emile have really gotten along in the short time they've gotten to know each other. The rest of the guys just loved to tease him about Kat who he hoped could see him as something passed a teammate...as something a little more...intimate to say the least. "Kat how much longer?" questioned Carter, "almost there just a few more seconds...got it come on in!" Just in time...Kat then proceeded to open the next set of doors in front of them. And as the team walked through the bunker they saw bodies everywhere...from scientists to civilians and even soldiers. Carter then walked up to a wounded solider asking him "where's the rest of your unit?" The soldier replied telling him that they got split and that he doesn't think they're still alive. As Six was searching the corpse he was kneeling down next to he found a chip and handed it to Kat, she gave him a thank you and he responded with "anytime" whilst checking her out. "Got a live one over here!" shouted Jorge. It was a girl and she was trying to resist while Jorge was trying to calm her down. Then out of nowhere a zealot dropped down, pulled out it's sword, and swung it at Jorge. Luckily though he ducked, then 2 more elites came down and the middle one charged Carter and Kat the team proceeded to unleash a barrage of fire at it until it just knocked Six down and proceeded down the hall while one of the other elites got on top of Six and tried stabbing him with it's wrist blades...Six then grabbed the aliens wrist and punched that fucker square in it's jaw...jaws...mandibles? Doesn't matter but the point is he punched it nut to no avail as it shrugged it off and roared in his face "damn those are some sharp ass teeth you got there boy!" Six exclaimed. Carter then kicked that ugly son of a bitch off and shot the hell out of it with his DMR until it started to retreat. Carter then kicked Six an assault rifle _'fuck I hate this gun'_ Six internally complained but that didn't matter since they had more important things to worry about...like the fact that the Sangheili just took that girl hostage. "5 and 6, take 'em out" ordered Carter, "with pleasure" Jorge and Six responded in unison. As Jorge and Six followed the elites they then closed the huge metal doors behind them, "you ready Six?" questioned Jorge "always" Six responded. They then spotted a small squad of jackals just dead ahead with a few grunts, "we've got Kig-Yar and Unggoy incoming!" shouted Six..."yea I see 'em, let's take 'em out!" roared Jorge as he unleashed a fucking barrage of fire that just shred the covenant troops to pieces...so Six just sat back and watched the show. "Get of your ass Six we're going" ordered Jorge "all right then **lets...emphasis on lets** go kill some alien bastards" replied Six. As the dynamic duo moved out they spotted on of the zealots just below them so Six recommended that Jorge set up here and then Six go move in, and that's what they did. Jorge placed his machine gun down ready to fire at whatever showed up in his sight. As Six cautiously walked down towards where the elites were he noticed that they had company...a lot of grunts...with plasma grenades...in their hands...ready to kamikaze. "Goddamn it! Jorge light 'em up for me will ya?!" Six requested...and his wish was granted with a hailstorm of armor-piercing rounds flying right at those ugly sons o' bitches. "Thank you honey!" shouted Six "no problem" Jorge replied. _'Alright now it's my turn'_ Six thought to himself whilst charging in head first with the energy sword he had taken earlier. He saw the first zealot which had a concussion rifle just waiting for him _'maybe I shouldn't have rushed in'_ Six thought. The elite then proceeded to fire upon Six while letting out quite a sadistic laughter "what's so funny?!" Six questioned "The fact that you're running about like a headless chicken! Hahahahaha!" the elite responded, _'well fuck you too'_ Six thought. The elite's enjoyment of this situation showed no bounds as it just kept laughing and laughing away...while also accomplishing to piss Six off which wasn't a very good idea. Six stopped in place and ducked under one of the plasma shots and then charged the Sangheili while also strafing from side-to-side avoiding any and all incoming fire from the elite "just stand still and die already" the elite stated growing tired of Six dodging all his shots, "sorry pal I've got shit to do" Six responded while pulling out his sword and cutting the zealots weapon in half and then thrusting his blade inside of him...non sexually. "Well that's one down and one to go" Six whispered. He then turned around to see the other zealot standing a few feet behind him blade drawn and everything. "Six can you please lure that ugly bastard out so I can shoot him already? I can't hit shit if it's behind a wall because I can't see it!" Jorge exclaimed "don't worry big buddy I've got this" responded Six while just getting a "whatever you say pal" from Jorge. Six then pulled up his sword in a defensive stance waiting for the elite to strike...and it did...furiously. The zealot was doing it's best to erase Six completely but Six wasn't letting up. Six tried his best to counter the damned bastard but he couldn't since it was faster, stronger, and a better swordsman tahtn him...in terms of an energy sword. So Six decided it would be best to play it risky, lunging straight at his foe "Ha! You fool!" the elite shouted grabbing the arm Six used to hold the sword and pulled him in to stab him but Six turned his body to minimize the damage so the sword only cut across his chest. "Son of a bitch plasma really fucking hurts!" shouted Six while using his free hand to take out his knife and stab the elite in the throat, it then let go of Six's other hand while roaring in pain and even though Six dropped his sword he still had his other knife so he took that sucker in his hand and charged the wounded Sangheili stabbing it once again...in the throat. The elite no longer made a noise, it's body just stood there, lifeless, and then fell down slowly. "Shit that stings" Six commented "Six! You alright? I heard screaming" Jorge asked "yea yea I'm fine. Everything's alright" Six said. "Jorge and Six get back here!" Carter ordered. "You heard the man...let's go" Jorge said "alright you go ahead I just gotta catch my breath" Six responded, "Ok Six I'll be going now...just hurry up would ya." Six sat there trying to find a way to top the bleeding temporarily...he found a dead body and ripped some of the cloth from it's pants and used that to wrap the wound and then put pressure on it _'This should do it'_ Six thought. As Six walked in on the rest of the team he just hoped that they wouldn't notice him so he just picked a wall and sat down. Emile instantly noticed him and just let out a deep sigh. Jorge was trying to console the girl and then Emile let out a comment that he really didn't like "big man forgets what he is sometimes" "she just lost her father" Jorge rebutted. "She needs a full psychiatric work up" Jorge told Carter "she's not the only one" Emile said. Jorge quickly turned to face him until Carter ordered them to lock it down. "Why can't we all get along?" Six asked "probably be-Six what happened?" questioned Carter. "I'ts nothing sir just a scratch" Six argued "scratch my ass more like you were put into a Slap Chop" laughed Emile, "Haha-owowow. Don't make me laugh Emile it hurts to do so" Six said...in pain. "I've got a signal commander, it's patchy but it'll work" Kat said, "I'll take what I can get Carter said. Kat then saw Six and asked him "Six what the hell happened to you?" "Ask Emile he knows, I got put in a Slap Chop" Six replied. "This is no time for jokes we need to get you immediate medical attention!" yelled Kat "why you so worried about him...is he your new boyfriend?" questioned Emile, Kat was easily flustered and turned red "what? No, it's just that he's our team mate and he needs help!" argued Kat. "Guys can you just hurry it up I'm in a lot of pain right now...this is a bad day for me" interrupted Six. "Alright Noble get on your feet we're getting you to an encampment to have a doctor get a good look at you" ordered Carter "yes sir" Six grunted. They quickly moved out and boarded some falcons who quickly got them out of there. Kat was sitting next to Six with a worried expression on her face "don't worry I'll be fine" Six assured her "yes but **are** you fine right now?" questioned Kat "well that is up to debate" answered Six. They then landed in a small little encampment and Kat helped Six get to a medic tent. "we need medical attention in here!" Kat shouted "Oh my god what happened?" questioned a medic "plasma burns...energy sword to be specific" Kat answered. "Ok help us take his armor off" one of the medics said "Ok" Kat responded. Once they finally got Six's armor off of Six, Kat would've been drooling looking at Six's amazing body right now if it wasn't for the giant gash across his chest. After a few hours of medical treatment they let Six go since his augments could help heal the rest. "I'm not leaving your side until you've fully recovered Belowski" Kat stated. "I wouldn't want it any other way" Six said, he then saw Kat's face quickly turn red but then she did something completely unexpected...she then took his arm in hers and laid her head on his shoulder as they walked _'look like this isn't such a bad day after all.'_

 **Holy shit! I think that this one is my longest yet! So what'd you guys think of this chapter? Was it your favorite? Let me know down below if you want something added and I'll see if I can make it happen.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not uploading for so long, I've just been really lazy about it...and playing a lot of SWTOR (Star Wars The Old Republic). So let's get back into the story I guess.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own Halo or any of it's characters, all credit goes to Bungie and 343 industries.**

Chapter 6: Back in action

"Fuuuuuuck" Six groaned while getting out of bed, he was to be finally released back into the field but he really didn't feel like it...he liked what him and Kat had going on but alas all that had to wait for another time. "Looks like you're gonna have to get injured to spend that kind of time together again" remarked Emile as Six walked out of his tent, "Fuck off man...and you're right but no, We've got shit to do" replied Six. As Six and Emile walked to the commander's tent they saw the rest of the team was already there waiting for them, "how you holding up?" questioned Carter. "He's fine...just a little homesick" Emile stated while looking at Kat...and she already knew what he meant and just tried to ignore him but couldn't hide the fact that she was disappointed that she wasn't going to be taking care of Six anymore. Carter quickly caught on "Uh-huh...well for this mission Six, I want you to be in the back taking pot shots." "Yes sir" was all Six said _'damn...well I guess it makes since since I was being reckless and got injured because of it'_ Six thought as he was dismissed and left to go get his gear. He grabbed a DMR, a few frags, a magnum, and his 2 knives. "Bet you wish you had one of these" Emile commented while showing off his kukri, "well I might just take it off your corpse one day" replied Six "oh that will be the day huh?" remarked Emile. The team then went on and boarded some falcons to go to there next location...Sword Base. Six was just looking down at the water ice-cold water below him while Jorge was just staring into the distance and Kat was punching in some stuff on some pad. "Be advised. Kilo three-three and kilo three-four. Your current LZ is too hot!" Sword Control stated. "Roger that" replied Carter "Dot. Standby to receive and respond." "Yes. Commander... coordinates received. Initiate immediate course correction. The Office of Naval Intelligence Sword Base is presently under siege from a Corvette-class Covenant vessel. Due to the sensitive nature of this facility use of orbital rounds has been, for the moment, prohibited." That's all Six needed to know _'so no heavy duty...crap.'_ The team was currently over the courtyard when Carter ordered "Kat, Six - you're out here. Jorge, Emile - you're next, get prepped." "Let's move, Lieutenant" said Kat...Six just nodded in conformation and the duo jumped out. Six quickly pulled out his DMR and immediately began taking pot-shots on some grunts and jackals...which got fucked up. Kat took out her assault rifle and fired at a minor... an elite minor to be specific. The elite being the cocky bastard that he is charged Kat while being gunned down by her in the process. "Alright let's get going Six...and remember stay in the back" said Kat. Six then quickly ran up some stairs to get a better vantage point and began laying down suppressing fire. Kat and the marines moved onward firing into the Covenant crowd but it didn't matter since there we so many of the alien bastards which began firing back, forcing the troopers to take cover. It was Six's lucky day since he just so happened to find a rocket launcher about 5 feet from where he was so he quickly rolled towards it, picked it up, and fired at some Covenant troops _'hasta la vista...baby'_ was all he thought as the rocket took so many of them to hell. "Good shooting Six!" Kat yelled "well I **aim** to impress" Six remarked...Kat just face palmed while letting out a heavy sigh "what do you even see in him?" questioned a marine "what?!" was all Kat said..."oh yea we all saw you two...a friend of ours recorded it and sent it to us" said another marine. "When I find that guy, I'm gonna kill 'em" Kat stated. "Hey focus dammit, I've got covies approaching my position!" Six stated "Then deal with them, we're kind of busy down here too you know!" Kat replied. Six just sighed while grabbing a frag and pulling out the pin, _'one, two...ah fuck it they're too dumb to know anyway'_ Six thought while hurling the frag at a group of grunts and jackals. One of the jackals caught it in mid-air and went to throw it back "Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me!" Six yelled while taking aim and shooting the frag that was still in the ugly bastard's hand, blowing up the other uglies with it. The rest of the alien hostiles quickly took notice and sent more troops after Six...and the same shit happened. The enemy numbers were dwindled enough for Kat and the other marines to charge in and take them out. Six jumped down and met up with Kat who then went on and told Six to grab the target detonator that she spotted. "This'll be useful" Six remarked as the gate opened up revealing two goddamn wraiths...not one but **two!** "Time to use this then" said Six while marking both wraiths...then they both exploded, "and then there were none" said Six. The two Spartans quickly dealt with the remaining hostile forces and were thanked with a glorious gauss hog. Six got into the driver seat, with a marine on shotgun, and Kat manning the gun. They easily plowed through everything in their way...grunts, jackals, elites, and ghosts. They then rolled up in a small UNSC set up with an anti air-gun...which was down at he moment. "I've got it" said Six as he ran in one of the small buildings, killing the grunts inside in the process. Kat and the marine were taking out all the Covenant forces around the area, and Six made it to the roof and spotted an elite who was firing at the hog...so he stabbed it of course, once in the hip and twice in the gut while slashing its throat. He then turned on the anti-air gun which instantly started firing at an incoming dropship and destroyed it. A pelican came in and dropped off a better condition warthog for them. "Alright Six, lets continue" said Kat "alright" replied Six. The Covenant better watch out now that Six is back in action.

 **Just so you guys know it literally takes me less than an hour to write these, it's just that I take a long ass time to get to writing them (as you've probably noticed). Anyways I hope that you enjoyed this chapter...and as always please feel free to leave a review.**


	7. Story Update

**So guys it has been a while hasn't it? I just wanted to let you know that I plan to have 2 more chapters released by the end of the week and I also want to apologize for not posting for a loooooong time. I've been busy with testing, detentions, Saturday detentions, SCSI, and Skyrim. But I still feel like that's no excuse for not posting in so long since I still have had a bunch of free time...(if you count not sleeping until 3 in the morning to get these chapters done) so I really am sorry guys for not updating the story...I hope you can forgive me. I also wanted to say that when it comes to Noble Six, I am going to make him pretty overpowered so sorry to those who want him downgraded/more realistic. Although he's still going to get injured pretty badly during certain parts of the story because of his emotions taking over...I mean why not...Chief does it right?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So yes it has been a while since my last update on this story and I'm proud to announce that I am back! So I was thinking that when I eventually finish this story I might start on a Fallout 3 fanfic (for those who are into fallout obviously). Now without further ado, let's continue!**

Chapter 7: The Spartan Duo

Kat and Six were now mounted in their brand spanking new hog that was dropped off for them (although it's not as good since it has a regular machine gun) and went on to go power up the comm array. "Hope the comm array has a working generator" remarked Kat, "well let's hope so or else this will just be a huge waste of time that we could spend better" remarked Six. As they drove up to the buildings they spotted a Type-48 revenant...a god damn revenant! "Hold on!" shouted Six. The enemy vehicle fired it's giant ball of death at them which they managed to evade...mostly, the warthog ended up flying in the air doing god knows how many barrel rolls. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Six yelled, "Nice driving! You wanna actually try dodging it next time?!" joked Kat. Six just smirked inside of his helmet _'ha! All according to my plan!'_ thought Six while picturing himself as an anime character. The Spartan jumped out of the car landing atop the revenant and the proceeded to beat the crap out of both the gunner and driver simultaneously with each hand. "Ora ora ora ora ora!" shouted Six. "the fuck are you saying?" questioned Kat whilst still in the flipping hog. "You've never seen JoJo's Bizarre Adventure?" asked Six, "no" replied Kat _'well that's a bummer...looks like she'll never get any of my JoJO references then'_ thought Six. The warthog then finally made contact with the ground making a loud **"thump!"** sound. "Finally!" rejoiced Kat while quickly hopping out of the vehicle and immediately shooting into a crowd of grunts. _'Alright let's test this sucker out'_ thought Six. He started blasting every enemy around him which ranged from grunts to jackals, skirmishers, and elites. "Keep it up Six!" Kat applauded, "oh don't you worry honey!" joked Six "just shut up and keep shooting!" barked Kat. "You guys do know that you're on open comms right?" Carter said..."Son of a bieeetch!" shouted Six. Before they knew it pretty much every tango was either dead, dying, or dead. Six quickly got out of his stolen vehicle and sprinted into and up one of the buildings where he found a nice little SRS 99 Anti-Matériel sniper rifle, "Oh my God!" Six yelled while picking up the sexy beast and then proceeded up to find the comm array. "Six you find it yet?" asked Kat, "yep, turning it on now" replied Six. "Alright Six let's head to Airview base and get that AA gun online" commanded Kat, "Got it" said Six. The inseparable couple drove onward to their next objective. "Ok Six I'll cover you while in the hog and you go get that gun online" said Kat "already on it" Six said. They quickly dispatched the Covenant ground forces in the area and then activated that AA gun. They then continued driving when Carter came on comms "Noble be advised, Covenant Corvette moving into position" _'goddamn it!'_ Six thought to himself as he sped up the warthog. They finally reached the gate and found themselves a nice little surprise of Covenant forces waiting for them on the other side. Six said nothing and immediately grabbed his sniper and started popping heads, if there was one thing he was good at...it was head shots. Kat joined in laying down suppressing fire to keep the targets from hitting Six. "Kat...Six where are you?" asked Jun, "We're just passed the gate right now! Fighting off Covenant." replied Kat and Six in sync. "Awwww how cute, they even talk together." remarked Emile. "Oh go blow yourself!" replied Six while getting a nice chuckle out of Emile. As they proceeded forward they spotted 2 hunters dead ahead which were just shooting random crap. Kat immediately spotted 2 shotguns and passed one to Six while taking one for herself. They silently crept up on the hunters, mot that they needed to since you could barely hear over their cannons, and just started lighting up the hunters from behind which dropped them almost instantly. They got into the elevator and went to the next level. They easily killed the little amount of resistance in the next room and met up with the rest of the team. "Six go assist Emile downstairs" commanded Carter "yes sir" replied Six as he continued on letting the team deal with the enemies in this area. As he got closer to Emile's location he spotted an elite general wielding a fuel rod cannon. "Hey cutie" said Six, the enemy instantly turned around and prepared to fire upon Six when the beast of a Spartan drew one of his knives and threw it into the barrel of the weapon right before it could be fired and it just exploded taking the elite with it. _'I was aiming for his head but that works too I guess'_ thought Six. As he got to Emile's location he was told to grab a rocket launcher and help in destroying the banshees and phantoms in the air. Six did just that and together they were in a rocket frenzy, destroying every alien thing that flew in the air. "would you look at that, the Spartan duo at work" commented Jorge. "Longswords are inbound and ready to push...orbital defenses standing by to take the shot" the team heard over comms. Six looked up to see the all amazing longswords soaring the the air. Then as the corvette was flying through the air a giant balst from orbit hit it dead on, nearly splitting it in half. "Beautiful ain't she?" asked Jorge, "yeah" replied Six while looking at Kat who had just arrived. "I was talking about the orbital guns" corrected Jorge..."oh yea of course...that's what I meant too" stuttered Six. "Kid, you're one funy guy" stated Jorge "oh I know." said Six.

 **Guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter with the JoJo references in it and for those of you who don't watch anime or haven't seen JoJo...don't worry about it. Well I'll see you in the next chapter! Oh and I hope you notice what I've been doing with the titles in the chapter, incorporating them into the chapters...usually at the end, I'm quite happy with that...I don't know why but I just am.**


	9. Chapter 8

**How's everybody doing? It feels pretty good to start writing again since now I have something to do. For the record, I know that last chapter felt a bit rushed but I just wanted to meet my quota for 2 chapters a week. Also, I just wanted to let you know that I rush all of my chapters as in I literally write them in less than 2 hours each...I just take a long ass time to start writing them lol :) But enough of that, let's get into this chapter.**

Chapter 8: Back at base...finally

As Jorge and Six were admiring the view...their own respective views, Carter came on comms and told them to go down to the science wing to meet Halsey who wants a debrief.

"Repeat? Sounded like you said Halsey." Jorge stated, "I did" Carter replied. "Copy that. On our way."

Kat, Jorge, and Six then went on to meet up with Halsey and the rest of the team. They then stumbled upon a "conversation" between Carter and Dr. Halsey.

"Jorge, it's been too long." stated Halsey when she saw Jorge come in "Ma'am" replied Jorge. "What have you done with my armor?" questioned Halsey, "just some...additions I've made." "Indeed" was all she said afterwards.

So after a nice little "chat" the team had with Halsey, and by chat I probably, kind of, sorta mean a dispute, they left and went back to base.

"Oh man it feels so good to be here...no authority, no orders, and "food" stated Six. "I feel you man, I'm glad that we're here too which means that we get to eat...not that the food is all that great but it's definitely better than what the marines are getting" joked Emile.

Six and Emile were just enjoying their chat and "meals" when Jorge came and sat next to Six, "so big man what can me do for you?" questioned Emile..."nothing you can do, I'm just here to have a talk with Six."

Emile just grunted and walked away from their table... _'wow Emile really doesn't like Jorge that much or...holy shit...they have little couples disputes that's so cute!'_ Six thought.

"So Six, you and Kat huh?" questioned Jorge "yep, I mean damn it just happened so fast" replied Six. "Six just tell me one thing man" Jorge requested, "Sure what is it?" asked Six. "Are you in it for just the sex or do you actually like the woman?" _'Wow that was direct'_ Six thought. "Well at first it was just the power of boners to be honest with you, but then I don't know man...I just started liking her I guess. So yes I do like her but also yes I want to have sex with her" Six answered. "Why'd you wanna know" asked Six, "well it's just that people are starting to talk...that Carter is in to her as well, in fact, he even has a ring and everything" Jorge stated.

Six was shocked to say the least "WHAAAAAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Jorge just nodded his head in response. _'Wow, this changes everything'_ Six thought. "Hey Jorge, you think I should confront the commander about this?" Jorge just looked at him with a face that read "are you retarded?" and and shook his head. "Ok...no then" Six said.

"What are you two talking about?" questioned Carter as he walked up to his fellow team members. "Oh we...we...uh...um...we were just talking about making some improvements to Jorge's gun!" replied Six, "oh really? Can you give me some suggestions then Six, so I can see if there's anything I could do?" asked Carter. "No you don't have to we were just brainstorming it's okay...really you don't have to do anything for us man" Six stammered. "Oh come on Six, just tell me" pushed Carter, "well...I was thinking that we could give Jorge explosive ammunition or incendiary rounds or even add a scope so he could line up his shots at a range better" Six said _'hey that actually doesn't sound to bad...I like the idea'_ Six thought. "You know what Six? I might think about it and get back to you" stated Carter. Six just walked away with Jorge leaving Carter to his meal when Jorge spoke up, "nice save"..."thanks" said Six nervously.

The two then met up with Jun to see what he was doing and as always, he was polishing his sniper as well as assembling and disassembling it.

"Do you ever do anything different?" asked Six, "None of your business" replied Jun. "Oh I get it, Kat told you how good of a shot Six is and you're here trying to keep yourself occupied so you don't go crazy thinking about how much better Six is" teased Jorge. Jun just stopped doing what he was doing and sat there, "oh my god...I'm right aren't I?" questioned Jorge.

Six didn't know what to say, he believed that he was a better sniper than Jun but he didn't know Jun felt inferior. _'Now I just feel bad for being so good at what I do'_ Six thought. Six was the perfect package after all. He was even with Emile in CQB, pretty good with technology (although nowhere near as good as Kat), and he was the best sniper.

"Look...how about this Jun? You take me in a match to see who's the better sniper" suggested Six. Jun didn't say anything but just smiled...he liked a challenge "alright Six you're on" Jun stated.

The two Spartans had the quartermaster bring up a shooting range with targets ranging from 1 meter to 1000 meters away. They were then both handed the same type of sniper rifle and stood exactly 10 feet away from each other and exactly 1 foor behind the firing line.

"You ready?" asked Jun..."always" replied Six.

 **"BAM!"** they fired their first shots at the same time and then followed up **"BAM! BAM! BAM!"** shot after shot after shot they got consistent head shots.

Everyone watching was amazed at how skilled these two soldiers were in the art of sniping...Kat especially, she knew that they were both good but this was something else.

 **"BAM!"** another shot rung out. **"BAM! BAM! BAM!"** neither have missed a shot yet. They were both at an even amount of targets down. The only remaining ones being the 500, 750, and 1000 meter targets. **"BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!"** They shot their snipers at their maximum fire rate and using the recoil to just line up any other target that landed in their crosshairs and they reloaded fast as fuuuuck! I mean this shit was crazy!

"Damn, those two are really going at it" Carter said, "does Jun really not like Six so much that he wants to try to prove that he's better?" questioned Kat. "What? Don't be ridiculous...Jun is having the time of his life, and so is Six. Those two are more alike than you'd think...in fact I believe he relates to everyone in this team in certain things which makes him fit in so well" stated Carter. Kat just looked on at her team mates having so much fun there...and the smiles on their faces were genuine. They were having loads of fun.

 **"BAM! BAM!"** the shots just kept on coming. These two were not giving up. They were neck and neck...one last target left. Then **"BAM!"** Six and Jun both shot that last target. All the marines and ODST just roared in applause...hell most bet money on this match up...almost all bets on Jun. "Looks like whoever bet on Six just won a fuck ton of money!" the quartermaster, who was the one who held the tournament, announced. Everyone just stood around in confusion.

"What?" asked a marine

"Yep you heard me folks" Six won! His bullet left the barrel and hit the target just a split second before Jun's so therefor that last point goes to Six.

Silence everywhere.

"Holy shit that's awesome!" shouted an ODST which led to the rest of the crowd going wild. Cheering was going on everywhere...hell even those who bet on Jun were cheering just because of how awesome the match was!

But unfortunately some idiot left the comms on so basically every UNSC ship and base could hear what was going on.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT THERE!" a voice yelled over the comms. The base fell silent. It was Colonel Urban Holland who was speaking. "Sir if I may, we were just having a shooting competition" clarified Carter. "I don't give a damn what was going on down there Spartan, who even authorized this?" questioned the Colonel. "Nobody sir" stated Carter. "Whatever commander, I want a full report of what when down here in one our" Holland commanded, "Sir yes Sir!" Carter exclaimed. "I also wanted to know who the hell were the idiots taking part in this little competition!" yelled Holland. "Um sir...it was Noble 3 and Noble 6" stated the quartermaster. "Hmmmm...well that certainly is interesting, never mind then carry on" stated Holland.

After that silence, followed by cheering "Hell yea Holland, you're the best!" shouted marines and ODST alike.

Carter started walking away from the crowd sighing in relief when Kat ran up to him, "commander, earlier you said that Six relates to everyone on the team right?" "yes I did" replied Carter, "then...how does he relate to you?" asked Kat. Carter just smiled and replied with "maybe later."

Six and Jun just looked at each other and smiled. "That was a good match Six" stated Jun "yea it sure was" replied Six. "Next time though, I'm gonna win" clarified Jun, "I'm looking forward to it!" Six said while Jun walked away.

"So how's it feel to be back at base Spartan?" asked Carter, "Just one word for you commander...finally" Six replied.

 **So I hope that you guys like the way I typed up this chapter this time, or do you prefer the way I used to do it? This is now my second longest chapter, the longest being chapter 5. And what I'm gonna try to do is have the chapters go like this: mission, intermission (like being at base or just doing something that is not in the game), then mission. For this chapter I actually took more than 2 hours to type this one so I hope that it was good or at least better than the last.**


	10. Chapter 9

**I don't really have much to say so let's get right to it!**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **I do not own Halo Reach or any of its characters, they are owned by blah blah blah...whatever**

Chapter 9: Nightfall

"Come on Spartan get up!" shouted Jun, "what?" responded an annoyed Noble Six "We've got a job to do let's get it done" said Jun.

 _'What could we possibly have to do at this hour?'_ Six thought

"Follow me" stated Jun as we went on to board a falcon "okay buddy whatever you say" sighed Six.

They both got on the falcon and proceeded to fly to their destination which was still unknown to Six may I remind you. _'I wish they told me these things sooner'_ Six thought to himself.

"Alright here's our stop" said Jun as he hopped out of the aircraft, "why are we here? It's just a cliff" asked Six. "Shhh...be quiet" Jun ordered while handing Six a sniper rifle.

Six just followed behind Jun wondering what the hell they were doing. _'Probably some reconnaissance'_ Six thought.

"Recon team Bravo reporting in. Me and Sin in position...started to get crowded up here Kat" stated Jun over his comm link. _'Crowded? I never would have noticed, you know...with all the phantoms and drop ships flying past us'_ thought Six. "Then we're closing in" stated Kat. "When Kat runs an op, direct action is always necessary" remarked Jun, Six just let out a light chuckle.

"Here take these rounds. High velocity, armor-piercing" Jun said, "Don't have to tell me twice" stated Six. "I'll be in touch" Jun said while continuing to scale the mountain.

"Alright let's do this" Six whispered as he decided to slide down the side of the mountain.

Six went onward kind of getting the gist of he mission...something about towers. The Spartan continued moving forward when Jun came on comms and told Six that there were targets ahead and that he should take them out...quietly.

 _'Whatever you say pal'_ Six thought.

Six sneaked up on the unaware elite minor and drew both of his knives, plunging them into the alien's throat. He then started silently taking out the grunts one by one, either by punching them hard, strangling them, or stabbing them.

"Good work Six" Jun stated, "piece of cake" replied Six. 

Six continued onward with Jun watching over him in the mountains. Then he stopped to survey the area, zooming scoping in with his sniper to scout out any hostiles and boy were there hostiles.

"Jun you seeing this?" questioned Six, "yep...that's a lot of elites...looks like most of them are rangers too so we should snipe 'em from here" recommended Jun.

Six agreed and just put his reticle over an elites forehead and **"BAM!"** the elite was gone. All the other Covenant forces were immediately notified of the threat and begun their search for any hostiles. Meanwhile Jun put two shots in **"BAM! BAM!"** an elite along with 2 grunts that he got a collateral on hit the floor.

"Nice shooting!" shouted Six, "just doing my job" replied Jun.

Six and Jun were firing away at the clueless aliens, slaughtering them. Then one of the elites spotted Six, who wasn't really prioritizing hiding at the moment, and took aim with it's needle rifle and started firing.

 _'Lalala lalala Elmo's world!'_ Six sung in his head until two needle rounds hit him square in the head...luckily for him he had his shields up so he didn't die instantly. "Goddamn it!" yelled Six as he looked for the elite who shot him until he heard a sniper round go off "Don't worry Six I got him for you" Jun stated.

The rest of the Covenant forces **finally ** figured out where the two Spartans were hiding and began to fire upon them.

"Alright Six let's move in closer!" ordered Jun _'finally...up close and personal...my favorite'_ Six sadistically thought as he rushed in with both knives drawn. Jun followed as well with his DMR in hand, taking pot-shots at any small fry like Jackals and Grunts. Six got up close to one of the elites and quickly put a knife in its thigh followed by another knife to the stomach, this caused the alien to roar in pain and anger...Six slid under the ranger, taking both of his knives out of the elite in the process and then put them into the back of the bastards skull.

"Jesus Six! Can you be any more brutal?!" questioned Jun, "yea" replied Six as he threw his knives which each hit a grunt in the face which caused confetti to explode out along with children yelling "yay!"...only Six saw this of course.

"Die demon!" shouted one of the few Sangheili there that wasn't a ranger...it was a Zealot. "I'm not going to be as careless with you fucks like last time" stated Six.

The two rushed each other, the elite had the advantage since Six only had his knives...or so it thought, Six kept the energy sword that he got way back so he ignited it and ducked under the elite's thrust and stabbed it through the chest which killed it instantly.

"Good work Six" Jun said as he finished up the remaining hostiles.

The two continued on and eventually ran into some of the local wildlife which ranged from nice ostrich looking birds to giant mammoth reptile things. "What the fuck are those!?" questioned Six while staring at the two massive beasts which just so happen to be ripping Covenant forces to pieces. "I don'y know Six I didn't study the local wildlife of Reach!" replied Jun.

They decided it was best to sneak past them but to no avail, as one of the hulking masses of destruction spotted them and just charged right at them.

"Take that thing down!" ordered Jun, "you didn't have to tell me!" shouted Six as he started shooting at the creature with his sniper. Jun was also attempting to take it down as he shot it with his DMR, "aw fuck it!" shouted Jun as he took out two frags and hurled them and the beast. One of the frags made it stumble in pain...which in turn caused it to roar, then the other frag landed inside the damn things mouth and then... **"SKADOOSH!"** the ugly bastard's head popped like a watermelon.

"Alright that's enough of that Six, let's keep moving before the other one sees us too" Jun said.

They snuck past the remaining hostiles and just then they spotted some people they were kinds of glad to see...local militia.

"Kat...I have eyes on some people, they seem to be militia" Jun said over his comm unit. "Alright Jun help them quickly..and try not to get hurt... **especially** you Six" commanded Kat. "What you worried about your new boyfriend or something?" joked Jun, "What? No i- it's just that he gets himself into trouble sometimes so you know...I just thought tha-that he should be especially careful you know?" Kat stated. "Yea yea I'll be careful just...you be careful too ok? I don't need you getting hurt worrying about me" assured Six. " ***sniff*** This is so touching ***sniff***...it brings a tear to my eye" Emile joked over comms. "Oh shut up" barked Six "look Kat..honestly be careful out there ok." "Alright I will...see you later" replied Kat.

 _'Alright now that that's over let's move on'_ Six thought. He moved on towards the militia encampment with Jun taking out all nearby hostiles.

"Thanks for the assist Spartans...didn't think there'd be UNSC around here" one of the men said. "Yea will it's complicated" replied Six. "Look do you have any weaponry around here that might be considered...contraband?" asked Jun, "well as long as we're not charged for it..." said another guy, "don't worry I really couldn't care less" Jun said. "Alright here you go" one of the militia stated while showing off there stash. "Wow that's some nice shit you got there" Six commented.

They admired the weapons there which ranged from rocket launchers, to snipers, to shotguns. _'_ _This is going to be one hell of a mission'_ Six thought.

 **Alright guys that's it for this chapter and I hope that you enjoyed it! Looks like my plans for chapters to go from mission, side event, mission are going down the drain since this mission might take another chapter if not 2 more. But my chapter layout will still practically be the same: mission (however many chapters that takes), side event, mission. Anyhow, I will see you guys in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hola amigos! How are you doing this fine evening...or night...or morning...whenever you're reading this?! So I know that I said in my previous chapters that I wanted to have up to 2 chapters a week done but I now realize that's just not possible for me. So yea...I guess they'll come out whenever...or I might just bring it up at the end of the chapter. Now, let's get into it!**

Chapter 10: Run of bad luck

"So how do we get to where we want to get if the gate doesn't work?" asked Jun.

"We use the riverbed to smuggle rations, weapons -" replied the man.

"Basically anything the UNSC considers contraband" finished Jun. _'Yes Jun those were all contraband items...you didn't have to state the obvious'_ Six thought.

"Pretty much" answered one of the other militia.

"Show us" demanded Jun in a menacing tone. _'Oooooh...scary, watch out big man you might scare them off'_ thought Six, but Jun pretty much already knew what Six was thinking and just looked at him saying "not one damn word Six"..."okey-dokey" replied the smart mouthed Spartan _'that was two words'_ Six thought. "I really fucking hate you" remarked Jun.

"Hey ladies! You just gonna stand around all day and argue like an old married couple?! Or are we gonna get a move on?" yelled one of the militia.

"Yea yea...we're coming" stated Six in a lazy fashion.

As the two Spartans followed the civilians (since that's technically what they were) they spotted an enemy drop ship and quietly but quickly got behind cover in order to avoid detection.

"Alright looks clear let's move people" Jun stated.

"Hey! I think I see the power plant up ahead!" yelled Six.

"Could you be any louder?" questioned one of the militia.

"What's your name?" asked Six.

"Ummm it's James...sir" nervously replied the man.

"James, let me tell you something really important ok?" stated Six.

"Yea sure" replied James.

"Shut the fuck up" ordered Six.

Jun just snickered under his helmet in amusement at James' reaction to the Spartan's words and continued up ahead. James on the other hand was speechless and couldn't really reply to Six so he just shut up and followed Jun.

"Yea you better damn walk" assured Six.

He turned around to face James' companions and just burst out laughing causing the rest of them to laugh as well.

"Did you see the luck on his face?" asked on of the militia.

"It was priceless" answered one of the other men.

"Hey guys what're your names? No honestly...I'm not fucking with you like I did James I just wanna know your names" Six stated.

"Um yea sure...I'm Mike" stated the older looking one with a full on zombie survival beard. "The youngest one is Kyle and the ugly fuck over there is Jackson" Mike continued.

"Oh go blow yourself!" shouted Jackson.

"Already tried" replied Mike.

'Mike, Kyle, Jackson...shut the fuck up" Six ordered.

"..." the men fell silent.

"I'm just fucking with you guys! It's nice to meet you!" stated Six.

"Oh fuck! HA! You had us going there man!" replied Kyle.

"Yea I know...I'm a great actor" boasted Six.

"I don't mean to interrupt but like...shouldn't we get going? questioned Mike. "Because you know...we're kind of being left behind"

"Oh shit! Let's go!" shouted Six.

The rest of the crew soon followed suit and went on to meet up with James and Jun. After they finally caught up to the other two, Jun went on his comm device to contact Kat about the big old Covenant pylon across the canyon.

"Kat you seeing this? Some kind of Covenant pylon" Jun stated.

"That...is the source of our dark zone" replied Kat.

"Consider it gone" confirmed Jun.

'Negative... I want you to clear the area and plant a remote detonator on that thing. Carter has some...special plans in mind" ordered Kat.

"So are we gonna blow it?" asked Jackson.

"Nope...we're gonna sweep the area for hostiles and then plant a remote detonator. If you want to provide suppressing fire or just get right into the action...be my guest" stated Six.

Jun instantly got behind a rock and placed his bipod down on it to use as leverage...not that he really needed it, but everything helps. Six pulled out his knives and had that "it's killing time" look on his face under his helmet and started sprinting across the bridge charging right in.

"Always the risky one ain't ya?" joked Jun.

"Oh you know it baby!" replied Six.

Jackson soon followed Six, shotgun in hand and Kyle decided to keep a bit of distance and lay down suppressing fire with his assault rifle. So Mike decided to go in with a stealthier approach...which involved a rocket launcher, it's stealthy because if he blows something up and there's no enemy alive to hear it...did he really make any noise?

"Let's rock!" shouted Six as he threw one of his knives hitting a grunt square in the forehead which killed it instantly. "Nice!" shouted Six...he continued rushing in deciding there's no turning back now that the enemy has spotted him. He had his second knife in hand which soon wasn't in hand but buried in an elite minor's throat. Six then retrieved his other knife which he had previously thrown and shoved it into a jackal's stomach and then used the knife that he had shanked the elite with to finish off the jackal by slitting its throat. "Oh my god this is so fun" whispered Six.

"Damn son save some for the rest of us!" shouted Mike as he fired into a crowd of grunts and one elite.

"Speak for yourself!" shouted Jackson as he pumped a nice amount of lead into a grunt's frail little body. "Killing grunts is fun but it can only go so far!"

"Shut the fuck up Jackson" ordered Six as he stabbed an elite in the gut with both of his knives, followed by a roundhouse kick to the jaw.

"Oh...ok" replied Jackson in a sad tone as he shot a jackal in the face.

"Be more careful Six or you're going to get hurt and Kat will have my head!" shouted Jun as he sniped an elite ranger trying to line up a beam rifle shot to Six's head.

"Yes father" replied Six sarcastically. "Besides..everything's already dead!" shouted Six.

Jun looked around realizing the truth in the Spartan's words.

"Alright looks like that's it folks!" Jun yelled.

But then like all good things, this moment of no aliens trying to kill them had to come to an end when a pair ove hunters were dropped off by a phantom that was called in by an elite Six had killed before it actually died.

"Goddamn it we've got hunters!" shouted Jun.

"Yes I see them!" replied Six.

And boy were they massive motherfuckers up close...I mean these fuckers were 12 feet tall!

"Looks like we're gonna have some fun" commented Six as he looked over to Mike requesting his rocket launcher. Mike happily obliged and tossed Six the sexy beast of a weapon. "Alright you ugly son of a bitch...chocke on this" Six said as he fired one of the rockets at one of the hunters _'damn that sounded cool_ ' Six thought to himself. But then out of the black cloud of smoke emerged the hunter minimally injured as it used it's damn shield to tank most of the blast. "Fuck...those damn shields!" Six cursed at his own stupidity. At that exact moment the two creatures started charging up there canons which emanated a bright green glow. "Fuck" was all Six shouted as he immediately hit the deck just narrowly dodging the fatal plasma shots. But sadly others were hit. "Holy shit!" shouted Six as he turned around to see that he actually dodged the shots, but then soon felt a very grim atmosphere as he realized that both Mike and James (who was nowhere to be seen until now) were both hit by the creatures energy blasts. "NO!" shouted Six.

"No no no no no no" repeated Jackson as he rushed the two massive beasts head on firing his shotgun. While he did manage to take out one of them that just sent the other into a wild frenzy causing it to smack Jackson with all of its might using its shield. The blow broke every bone in his body and sent him flying towards a steel beam which had detached with the rest of itself so he was impaled by it...he died on impact.

"Son of a bitch you killed them...they were my friends!" shouted Kyle as he rushed the creature firing mindlessly at it. Though he wasn't as lucky as Jackson and all of his bullets hit the alien's armor. Then Kyle chucked two frag grenades at the hulking beast which smacked one of the explosives away but could not deflect the other which blew up in its face sending shrapnel into the creature's neck. This caused it to roar in pain which gave Six the opening he needed as he grabbed his magnum and fired four shots into its neck then he slid under it, emptying the rest of his magazine into its back. The hunter then collapsed and fell...onto Kyle...the weight of the beast caused a loud crunch sound and crimson red blood began to flow out from under it...Kyle had died.

"..." Six was speechless he didn't know what to say so he just stood there in awe. He was somewhat sad that they had died but was more so surprised at there incredibly bad luck.

"Damn...didn't see that one coming" commented Jun.

"Me neither" replied Six.

"Alright well I'm gonna report to Kat" Jun said.

"Ok man...I just hope we don't have this run of bad luck forever and lose more people" commented Jun.

"Don't worry Six, that was a one time thing. There's no way that anything this tragic could happen ever again." assured Jun.

 **So how'd you guys like the chapter? I hope that it was somewhat enjoyable but I do apologize if it felt a little more boring then some of the others but they what can I tell you? Anyhow, I wanted to ask you guys if you want me to post whatever I have done by the end of the week which would usually result in shorter and/or more rushed chapters with less detail or would you like me to post a full length chapter (at around 1,500 words or more) whenever I finish it? It's up to you.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! It's been a while hasn't it? I know it seems that I either died, don't feel like uploading anymore, or you never noticed because you forgot I or the story even existed! But that's ok! Let's get into it and not waste any more time...And just to make sure: I do no own Halo or any of it's characters as they belong to Bungie and 343 industries...now fuck off!**

Chapter 11:

"Jun...Six I don't mean to interrupt but I need you to push further into the dark zone, we need to find out what the Covenant is planning" commanded Kat. "Yes ma'am...there's a gate southeast to the hydro plant" responded Jun. "Copy that, sending door codes now"

Six just stood there still in awe of what had happened, he was used to seeing people die but...that shit was gruesome. The hunters killed every single one of the poor bastards, and he did nothing to stop them. Their blood was on his hands. As was another's...

"Six! Get your ass over here the gate's open!" shouted Jun. "Coming!" replied Six.

The two Spartans continued past the gates to finish the mission. As they strolled through they saw a phantom come up from under the mountain and drop off a group of grunts and jackals.

"Can't we ever get a break?" complained Six. "Nope!" shouted Jun as he sniped 2 of the grunts that jumped out of the phantom.

Six rushed in with Jackson's shotgun and fired into the crowd of enemies relentlessly. It was a massacre as the aliens never stood a chance, they were torn apart by the lead.

"Damn...that was quick" commented Jun. "I rather not get shot at, you know?" replied Six.

The pair continued on but stopped and crouched behind a rock when they spotted a damn shade turret just dead ahead.

"Mother fucker" sighed Six. "Yea that's gonna be a pain in the ass to deal with since I won't be able to snipe properly with plasma bolts coming right at my damn face" commented Jun.

Six then decided to go with plan "fuck it" and rushed in with his shotgun hoping Jun will be able to snipe the grunt on the turret before it can waste Six. Then again, Six was confident that he could dodge the plasma shots but he rather not risk it...you know, plasma burns and all that jazz.

"Six! The fuck are you doing?!" asked Jun. "Don't worry just cover me" stated Six as he rushed in head first.

The second Six left his cover the shade turret started firing in his direction but he managed to dodge the shots using his "bob and weave" technique. He dodged the shots while shooting the fuck out of anything dumb enough to stand in his path.

"Take my load you sons of bitches!" taunted Six.

"Jesus he's gonna get us all killed" sighed Jun as he readied his rifle. "One Mississippi, Two Mississippi...and BOOM! Headshot!" shouted Jun as his bullet pierced through a grunts skull. "Good shooting!" shouted Six whilst blasting an elites face off. "No problem" replied Jun.

Once they finished off the remaining hostiles in the area they then proceeded on to the edge of the cliff where they spotted a god damn super carrier, anti air gun, and phantoms everywhere.

"Jackpot" said Jun. "Transmitting visual" stated Six. "You seeing this Kat?" asked Jun, "Confirmed...receiving Noble Three and Noble Six live visual of enemy strike force" replied Kat. "That's no strike force that's an invading army. If we're gonna smother this thing we're gonna have to to it hard and fast" suggested Jun. "Agreed. All recon teams disengage fall back. Sun will be up in a few hours...and it's going to be a very busy day" ordered Kat.

Jun and Six got off comms and just laid there on the ground just thinking.

"Think we can stop them?" asked Six. "Hope so" replied Jun.

They quickly got up and proceeded to head to the evac point.

"This is Noble Six and Noble Three, requesting evacuation...we're at the evac point" said Six over his comm. "Roger that Noble, I'll be there to pick you up shortly" responded Kat. "Awwww look at that, your girlfriend is coming to pick you up herself. That's so cute" teased Jun. "Shut up" respond both Kat and Six in unison. "You even speak together that's adorable" Jun added. "I can just pick up Six and leave you there you know" said Kat. "Nevermind" responded Jun.

Six just stood there wondering how much of a pain in the ass the next day was going to be...and of course he just wanted to see Kat.

"Hey Six" Jun stated.

"Yea?"

"So like are you and Kat..."

"What? Official?" asked Six.

"Yeah...are you guys official?" asked Jun.

"Well to be honest, I think we are it's just...you guys are so fucking annoying about it that it just bothers her. And me too honestly."

"Oh well...sorry about that. It's just that you guys are so adorable that we have to mess with you, you know? That and it's kind of hard to tell when you two have to at least try to be professional when on the field" said Jun.

"It's fine, I get why you guys do it...just tone it down a bit" assured Six.

"No promises" replied Jun.

A few minutes later Kat finally arrived to pick these to rascals up.

"How you guys holding up?" asked Kat. "Oh just fine you know, I jerked Six off a bit...the usual" joked Jun. "Hey just remember that's her job man" replied Six. "Oh shut up and get in the damn bird" ordered Kat. "Yes baaaabe" whined Six.

The ride was how their conversations usually go...full of mockery, laughter, and hitting (usually Jun getting hit...by Kat).

"Man can't wait to get back to base and take a shower" sighed Six. "I hear ya" replied Jun. "Maybe I can join you Six, in a more...private showers" teased Kat. "I might just have to take you up on your offer" replied Six as he walked up to Kat, giving her a nice, long, fulfilling kiss. "Oh get a room you two" stated Jun. "Oh we will" replied Kat with a smirk.

Tonight was gonna be a good night for Six.

 _'Gonna get laid! Doodley dooo! Gonna get laid, diddley dee! Gonna get laid, gonna get laid, I ain't afraid of getting laid! My heart is pounding, my tie is tight-tight! I can't wait to get my penis touched!'_ sang Six in his head.

That was a cyanide and happiness reference by the way.

 **Hey guys! I know that this chapter might have felt a little short but you know...I'm inconsistent as all hell. Good news is that I might have another chapter up by Friday...bad news is that it might be as short as this one. But please let me know how you guys felt about the chapter! BTW in case you haven't noticed the description/fucking summary or whatever you call it of the story has been changed, there will be sex in it (just not in detail, only either said it happened or hinted at) but the M rating is still gonna be there because fuck it. Have a good one!**


End file.
